Dreamwork
by A Pyro Girl
Summary: A short meeting between Freddy and Nancy, set during Dreamwarriors. Rated PG13 for brief language.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Freddy or Nancy or anything else in this story. Except maybe the broken chair. This takes place during Dreamwarriors after the feathers split them up. It never shows what happened to Nancy so here's an idea of what did take place.  
  
**** Her first thought was 'Damn, it didn't work', she hadn't felt anything at least. She'd had a few moments when she felt sleepy but not to the point of actually falling asleep.  
  
Nancy Thompson ground her teeth in frustration, all to aware of what (and how high) the stakes were. She had applied to the Springwood Mental Facility with the apprehension of a little child who has lit a match. The child knows it's bad and could get caught, but at the same time they crave the adrenalin of doing something bad and getting away with it. With the same feeling she had taken the job, knowing she was probably the most experienced person in dream work at the Facility, well if she was right about what was going on.  
  
Now she almost regretted it, people were dead and more would die. But yet here she was, trying to hypnotize a bunch of teens so they could save Kristen from a killer who had murdered a bunch of Nancy's own friends years before. It sounded extremely stupid in her mind and she guessed that if she'd told her therapist from a year before, she'd be the one locked in the quiet room, not Kristen.  
  
"Sorry guys, I guess we." Her voice trailed off as she opened her BLUE eyes to confront the other dream warriors. They weren't there. Nether was the white hospital room where they always held their meetings. An eerily familiar room greeted her, an undertone of evil seemed to seep out of the darkness towards her and she was suddenly very afraid.  
  
She was still sitting in a chair, which is why she had thought it hadn't worked at first, but it was old and as she leaned forward to take in her surroundings she heard it groan in protest against her weight. Beside her to the left, the blue feather duvet was partially decomposed on the bed, but if she ignored the age it looked almost as if someone had just gotten out of bed. She shivered and looked to her right.  
  
Vines had taken over the windows, smashing the glass and slowly invading the desk right under the windows. From the light that managed to penetrate the plant she could just make out wickedly curved thorns peeking out from the foliage. 'Daddy's got to trim the rose bush again' she thought absently. A creeping tendril of the bush had pushed the TV from the desk and it now lay sideways on the floor, its screen shattered with pieces scattered on the carpet.  
  
The rest of the room, her room, was lost in darkness but she knew what was there. Some intuition told her she needed to find the others but she also loathed the idea of running around with no protection.  
  
With a heavy sigh she stood up, a wave of dust rolling up out of the carpet. The chair promptly collapsed behind her and she looked back in surprise. She quickly bent and pulled one of the legs from the broken chair leaving the nail that hung on embedded in the wood. She stood up once more and took a test swing. With a grim smile she brushed the wisp of gray hair from her face and began to move into the darkness towards where the door would be.  
  
She was so intent on listening for anything, that she didn't notice the phone until it was too late. Her foot caught in the cord between the actual phone and the jack and became tangled. A stifling scream escaped her lips as she pitched forwards, losing her grip on the makeshift bat. It flew from her hands as she hit the floor, but she rolled and sat up, alert. There was silence in the room. He hadn't come.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
She'd had issues with phones for a long time. Not that anyone could blame her. But now, hearing it ring, the same blue phone, she shuddered. He had come after all.  
  
She reached out slowly, her fingertips shaking and touched the blue handset. It rang again. With a deep breath she pulled it from its cradle and brought it up so she could hear, but not to close.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
A memorable laugh drifted out of the earpiece before it turned into a snarl, "Come to Freddie!"  
  
The phone slipped from her fingers as she screamed and scrambled away. Not very effectively though, the phone cord was completely wrapped around her ankles and she could not move very quickly. Leaning towards her feet she tried to unwrap the cord but it was to tight and her fingers could not get underneath to unwrap it.  
  
A new sound filled the air, the sound equal to nails on a chalkboard. Fred Krueger had arrived.  
  
She froze and looked around the dim darkness, her eyes seeking out anything different.  
  
The TV still lay on its side, untouched, same as the ruined chair. The bed looked the same as before, but she couldn't make out the shape of the covers. Uneasy she leaned forward, squinting. Something made a noise and looking down she could just make out something moving along the floor. It was thin and dark and was moving from beside her foot to under the bed. For a horrible instant she thought the vines were alive, not in the way plants normally were, but alive and coming after her. Reaching out and touching it revealed it to be the other part of the phone cord, not the part wrapped around her feet. She realized it must have moved when she leaned forward to look at the bed covers. Almost laughing she allowed it to keep slipping under the bed from between her fingers.  
  
Then with the terrible understanding that comes to late, the cord grew taut around her ankles and began to draw her towards the bedside. Screaming but mentally berating herself for letting it happen, she twisted and attempted to crawl away. An insane laugh issued from beneath the bed drowning out her screams.  
  
Looking over her shoulder she could see him, half out and half under the bed. His trademark hat, the one she had stolen once, tipped to the side covering part of the grotesque face in shadows. His cold cruel eyes taunted her as he tugged on the phone cord with one hand. With his other, the lethal one with each finger tipped in a brutal blade, he beckoned to her.  
  
Turning away she bit her lip and concentrated on getting away. With each inch she moved forward he seemed to pull her back two. Almost crying she realized she would not be able to get away with her feet tangled up in the cord. His gloved hand was only a few inches from her feet.  
  
Looking up she saw the char leg she had dropped earlier. Calling up a reserve of energy she struggle forwards away from Freddy. Her fingertips touched the comforting wood and she reached, stretching, to close her hands around it.  
  
The phone cord suddenly cut deep into her ankle skin, probably bruising seconds afterwards, and pulled her backwards. Her arms moved so quickly away from the chair leg that the carped gave her rug burn. The chair leg was now hopelessly far away.  
  
A hand wrapped around her ankle and she shrieked as she turned around to face Freddy Krueger.  
  
He grinned and waved a clawed hand at her and she shudder. But being Nancy she did not give up. Searching with her hands as he started pulling the rest of her towards him she grasped the nearest object. The phone. His arm was now a little way past her knee.  
  
Bringing it down on his head, the phone made a small ring that ended in discord. Her mind did not question the logic of the noise from the phone, even though it was not plugged in. His grip on her leg wavered for a moment and she pulled roughly away. He swiped at her and missed.  
  
A sudden swift pain on one of her fingers caught her attention and she though he had somehow managed to move up beside her and cut her. Instead a shard of glass from the TV lay under her hand, one of its edges dark with her blood.  
  
Knowing it might be her salvation she gripped the glass as Freddy (who now was using the phone to pull her) growled. With as much speed and courage as she could manage she bent down and severed the cord around her ankles with the glass.  
  
Freddy fell back as the tension on the telephone cord suddenly snapped. With a yell of triumph Nancy sprang up to her feet and began to back away from Freddy. She dropped the glass to the floor and picked up the chair leg as she passed it. Her hand was surprisingly not badly cut.  
  
Reaching behind her, Nancy felt the mirror on her door and sighed with relief. She grasped the knob and twisted. Or tried to, because it didn't actually turn and the door didn't open. She tried again and it didn't move. A little flutter of panic passed through her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you slow!" Freddy snarled, as he stood up leisurely, taunting Nancy and pointing at her with a bladed finger.  
  
"Its only a dream, you bastard!" She shouted, forcing calmness upon herself. She turned the handle and the door opened letting light in from the hall.  
  
A look of confusion slid across Freddy's burned features as Nancy edged her way out of the door into the hall light. He took a few steps towards her but stopped as she addressed him.  
  
"You can't win Krueger, I've killed you once" Nancy spat, her blue eyes full of fury.  
  
The confusion deepened in Fred's face, giving Nancy a little strength. He stood still for a few seconds, his eyes locked with hers, before he began to laugh. It issued out in peals of sound that reverberated about the room, making her shiver.  
  
"You think you've won?" His eyes flashed with malice as he waved a finger at her, little chuckles of laughter escaping him "You cannot, I am eternal!"  
  
With a reflex that she didn't know she possessed, the chair leg was hurtling the air. It bounced off Freddy's head and fell to the floor.  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly and he tipped his head to the side, as if he was listening to something. A wide grin split his face and the rancor in his voice cut deep into Nancy. "Hark, I hear a junkie calling. Too bad I'd love to stay and play with you Nancy but you know, business calls."  
  
'Taryn!' Nancy thought, her eyes widening. Without a second thought she launched herself at Freddy focused only on stopping him from going after anyone else.  
  
For the second time in the dream she hit the floor. Above her nothing of Freddy remained except one hand. It was waved at her, mocking her with the blades, before it winked out and Freddy was gone.  
  
"Oh shit" She breathed as she looked about the empty room. Then she pulled herself up and bolted for the door. Reaching the hallway she began to run, in search of anyone, calling everyone's names.  
  
(Authors Note) And that is when the Taryn/Freddy showdown happens, while Nancy runs around the house and eventually finds Kristen and Kincaid. Had fun writing it, did you have fun reading it? Go review! 


End file.
